Just That Easy
by Sinncity
Summary: Dan keeps reminding himself that this is real. That Phil is really standing there right next to him. Phils smile can brighten his day and his absence can fill a room. Phil's hand brushes against his own, there's a pink tinge on his cheeks and suddenly there's no doubt in Dan's mind. Maybe thats the way it's meant to be, maybe it's that easy. Dan Howell/Phil Lester, M for a reason!


**Title:** Just That Easy  
**Pairing:** Dan Howell/ Phil Lester  
**Rating:** M  
**Warnings:** Swearing and fluff/smutt!  
**Summary: ** In which Dan and Phil meet for the first time.

Dan keeps reminding himself that this is real. That Phil is really standing there right next to him. Phil's hand brushes against his own, theirs a pink tinge on his cheeks and suddenly there's no doubt in his mind. Phils smile can brighten his day and his absence can fill a room. Dan's never liked as much as he likes thinks that this is how it's meant to be, maybe it's always been that easy.

**Notes: **Finally got on to finishing my second Phan fiction, after like a month. Oops. I'm thinking of maybe having a second part to this sometime in the future. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

It's 3:00pm on a Saturday when Dan sees the tweet. He does a double take, because it's almost impossible for him to actually have a private message from his idol. But there it is,_ AmazingPhil has sent you a message. _

He hits the touch screen so quickly he's almost ashamed. Dan's excited and nervous all at once. His phone seems to be taking far too long to load; he's practically shaking with anticipation.

_AmazingPhil: Hi Dan. I hope it's not too strange for me to message you. I've noticed your comments on twitter and my YouTube videos, so I just thought I'd say hi and thanks for your support :)_

Dan almost wants to keyboard spasm a bunch of random letters back, but that would definitely make Phil regret messaging him in the first place and Dan is sort of hoping that this could lead towards a proper conversation. So instead of revealing how incredibly fangirly he's currently feeling, he composes himself and replies.

_Danisnotonfire: Hey! No problem, your videos are amazing. Ignore the pun, I swear I'm not joking. I've been watching for almost two years, it's sort of awesome that you're even messaging me._

He reads over his message a few times before he sends it, because he doesn't want to make a complete idiot out of himself and come off too strong. Most importantly he really doesn't want to say the wrong thing and fuck things up, Dan's literally dreamed of talking to Phil for months. Luckily he seems to have said the right thing, because it only takes a few nerve racking minutes before he gets a response.

_AmazingPhil: Haha, yeah well that's actually kind of cool. Most of my fans are teenage girls, it's sort of nice to know I have male fans out there too. Unless your profile picture is off google :P_

Instead of reading on his phone, Dan pulls his laptop out. He hopes the slight delay doesn't actually make Phil believe he's a girl stealing someone's picture off the internet, because he's most certainly male.

_Danisnotonfire: Unless the doctors know something they aren't telling me, I'm definitely a male. I'd offer to prove it, but I somehow don't think that's the best idea haha. _

_AmazingPhil: How old are you anyway? If you don't mind me asking. I'm kind of hoping to avoid jail, it's not really my style. _

Dan' tapping the laptop nervously, he's eighteen in a little over two months. He almost considers lying to Phil, because there is no way Phil wants to be friends with someone that's four years younger than him, let along someone who is under age.

_Danisnotonfire: Well I'm a teenager, but I still differ in the girl department. I turn 18 in a few months. _

_Amazingphil: As long as you promise not to find out where I live and dig through my trash it's not a problem ;P_

_Danisnotonfire: I'll be sure to cross that off my list._

Dan lets out a breath he wasn't even aware he was holding.

**xx**

Two weeks later is when they finally have their first Skype call. Dan reminds himself to breath; because somehow he's actually having a face to face conversation with Philip Lester.

He's changed his shirt over three times and taken extra caution straightening his hair. There are so many butterflies fluttering in his stomach that the word nervous doesn't even begin to describe it.

Dan sits up in his chair as the computer chimes; he doesn't even think before clicking the video call option. Phil's lying on his bed, hugging a pillow to his chest, head propped up with his other hand. His hair is slightly messy, like he ran his hand through it one too many times. Phil's smiles so bright that it practically lights up the screen. Dan doesn't think he's ever seen anything more adorable in his life.

"Hey." Phil greets, waving with his hand that was previously propped against his head.

Dan lets out a smile to match Phil's. "Hi."

"It's nice to finally meet you in person...or as close too as the internet allows." Phil chuckles. Dan notices that he's fidgeting with the corner of his pillow case and wonders if Phil's as nervous as he is.

"It does an efficient job in allowing stalking, for sure."

Phil's laughter flutters though the speakers and it sounds more perfect than in his videos.

"At least if you manage to rock up at my doorstep I'll know what you look like." Phil says, clenching his pillow a little tighter, his blue eyes sparkling slightly.

"Who says I'd make myself known?" Dan replies, feeling a little more relaxed, he's good at banter. "Give me three days and I'll even know what tooth paste brand you use."

Phil lets off another laugh and Dan is starting to love the sound.

"How was your day? Did you do anything interesting?" Dan asks, he's secretly hoping that Phil spent the day filming, because it's been over a week since he's produced anything. Now that Dan's been spending the majority of his spare time tweeting his idol, watching Phil's videos has a brand new meaning. It's more personal, somehow.

"Not much, I filmed a bit, will probably spend tomorrow editing. If we're lucky it will be up tomorrow night."

Dan's smile widens tenfold. It's exactly the news he's been waiting for. "Yeah? I can't wait to watch it."

He's trying his hardest not to fan girl, but it's a little difficult when the man staring back at him has been one of the most important influences in his life for the past few months.

"I'll be sure to reply to your comment then." Phil says, whist moving into a sitting position. "You had school today yeah?"

Dan fiddles with his fringe, trying to make it sit back in position. He feels slightly like a child when Phil mentions his school. Phil's finished high school and almost finished university. It's a reminder of their age gap and Dan wishes more than anything that he'd been born a few years earlier. But Phil's smile is still in place, it hasn't wavered throughout the conversation and Dan feels slightly better about the whole situation.

"Yeah, unfortunately. It was pretty dull to be honest. I would have much rather spent the day mindless surfing the internet and avoiding any form of social interaction that occurs outside my bedroom." Dan replies.

Phil chuckles. "You don't seem too socially incompetent."

"I'm probably one of the most socially awkward people you will ever come across. Seriously. It's almost shameful."

"My definition of a good night is watching Buffy re-runs and playing way too many hours of Animal Crossing, you've got nothing to worry about."

Dan let out a laugh as he leans back into his chair. "We're like the definition of a hermit; Internet addition."

Phil falls into a fit of hysterics, because it's actually true. He covers his mouth with his hands and Dan thinks it's the most adorable thing in the world. All Dan can do is stare. His eyes don't leave the screen for a second, absorbing everything he can. He doesn't think he could pull his eyes away even if he tried.

**xx**

Dan spends almost every spare moment skying with Phil. It's almost become a ritual. From the moment Dan gets out of school to the moment he goes to bed, he spends it in endless conversation.

He mentions Phil in every day discussions with his friends. It's no longer, 'you should check out Amazinphil's new video' but more 'have you watched Community? Phil told me about it and it's kind of hilarious'.

If it wasn't for school, Dan thinks he'd never have the chance to tell his friends any of this, because he's not exactly spending time with anyone else on Friday nights.

It's not until Dan wakes up in front of his screen that he realizes.

Phil's fallen asleep in front of the monitor; his heads resting on the edge of his pillow, body sprawled out behind him. He's facing towards the laptop, hands resting under the majority of his pillow; letting off little snores as he breaths in and god _fucking damn it _Dan doesn't think he's seen anything more endearing in his entire life.

His never liked anyone as much as he likes Phil.

**xx**

The day Dan turns 18 isn't that dissimilar to all his other birthdays. He doesn't feel any different than usual or magically more mature now that he somehow actually managed to reach adulthood. His parents greet him with a cheerful chorus of "Happy birthday!" before giving him a hefty serving of pancakes with berries and ice-cream.

He goes out to lunch with his grandparents and extended family at a local restaurant. He receives a heap of gift cards for a local video game store and Dan already knows exactly what pre-orders he's planning on spending them on.

It's not until he gets home that he recognises something is different.

There's a brown box sitting on his desk among his array of previously opened birthday cards. It's marked with Dan's name and address but it's not until he opens the box and pulls out the card inside that he goes still.

It's from Phil.

_Happy Birthday Dan! I wanted to surprise you so I got your brother to give me your address. Promise I won't come round and chop you up into little bits! Have a great day!_

There are two perfectly wrapped presents inside and Dan tears the wrapping paper away so quickly that he's almost slightly ashamed, because Phil must have taken a great deal of time to wrap something so well.

He sits down on his bed, holding the gifts in his hands. The first one is the official art book of Guild Wars; Dan's all-time favourite game. The second gift however makes Dan's heart skip a beat. It's a signed copy of Muse's Origin of Symmetry.

Dan doesn't even hesitate to pull out his phone and call Phil. They exchanged numbers a few days ago, texting each other when they can't Skype. They haven't got round to calling each other yet, but Dan doesn't care, he needs to speak with Phil.

Phil answers it within two rings and Dan can practically hear his smile. "_Happy birthday Dan_!"

Dan lies down on his bed, and stares up at the ceiling, he's not initially sure how to fully comprehend a sentence. "How the heck did you even manage to get Matt's signature? I mean, I just-what even."

Phil's laugh falls through the line. "_I'm guessing you like it then_."

"Like it, are you kidding me right now. I can't fucking _believe you!" _

"_You know what this means right?"_ Phil asks and Dan can picture his bright blue eyes sparkling as he smiles.

"What?" Dan questions, his eyebrow raised.

"_You have to top that present for my birthday. Best of luck." _

Dan's laugh fills up the entire room. "How would you feel about a signed Buffy box set by Sarah Michelle Gellar?"

The chocking noise Dan hears on the other end of the line is better than any answer.

This is easily Dan's best birthday ever.

**xx**

The train ride to Manchester is far too long for Dan's liking. He's been sitting in the same seat for over four hours and while it isn't the most uncomfortable chair in the universe, having to sit on it all the way from Wockingham isn't exactly Dan's idea of a good time.

Getting to meet Phil for the first time however, definitely is.

His heart's pounding a little and his palms are sweaty, his stomach is doing flips but he can't seem to wipe the smile off of his face, because Phil's standing right in front of him, within reach and it takes all of Dan to restrain himself from touching him.

He doesn't have to restrain himself for long, because Phil pulls him into a bone crushing hug. Dan's never been so grateful for his height; it matches perfectly with Phil's. He feels Phil rest his head in the crook of his neck and Dan just pulls him in tighter, because he doesn't ever want his moment to end.

When Phil finally pulls away there's a smile on his face. "I was starting to believe you only existed in 2-D."

Dan lets out a shaky laugh. Phil wasn't as pale as he'd been on screen; his eyes however, were so much bluer then they had been on camera. There was a sparkle in them that shone that much brighter in reality.

"Plot twist." Dan replies, running a hand through his fringe. There are a million things running through his head right now. "You're more attractive in reality."

Dan's eyes widen slightly and he wants to knock his head against the closest solid object because _Jesus Christ why did I just say that out loud?_

His apology gets caught in his throat as Phil responds. "Yeah, well, you're cuter then your profile picture."

Dan gawks at him, mouth open and closing a few times.

"It's the dimples; the monitor doesn't do it justice. Don't ever go near my grandma, you'd never escape."

"I'll be sure to cancel our lunch reservations." Dan retorts, a small blush spreading across his cheeks. They both let out a burst of laughter, and any tension or awkward air suddenly disappears as if it never existed.

Dan keeps reminding himself that this is real. That Phil is really standing there right next to him. It's almost too good to believe.

"As charming as Manchester station is, I'm kind of freezing my tits off." Dan quips, a small smirk tugging his lips.

Phil laughs, and Dan takes back any previous thoughts about it being perfect because hearing it right next to him, is far better than any speaker could offer.

"I live close, like a 15 minute walk."

Dan groans and pouts. "No one said anything about walking. I'm seriously unfit. You don't get to this level of lazy by committing to any form of exercise."

Phil rolls his eyes, a smile still plastered on his lips. "What if I sweeten the deal?"

Dan raises his eye brows and looks at Phil expectantly. Suddenly he feels Phil's hand brush against his own and he watches as Phil's fingers entwine with his as if in slow motion.

"Better?" Phil asks biting his lip slightly, there's a pink tinge on his cheeks.

Dan lets out an unsteady breath. "Yeah, completely."

**xx**

The first time Phil kisses Dan he thinks his heart might explode. It's overly cliché and way too perfect that there's almost a possibility he's dreaming. Phil's hair is a million times softer then it looks, and he tastes slightly of the vanilla pancake batter he consumed not five minutes ago.

When they finally stop Dan's hands are clenched on Phil's hips and it takes him a moment to catch his breath. Phil's forehead is resting against his own, his hands laced through Dan's hair and all Dan wants to do is spend the rest of his life kissing the perfect guy standing right on front of him.

Theres a tiny voice in Dan's head that tells him they should be probably be paying attention to the hot food cooking on the stove only a few feet away, but he can't bring himself to care, because Phil's looking at him though dark eyelashes only a hairs breathe away and who is Dan to resist the temptation.

**xx**

Dan's not sure it's supposed to be this easy. His liked Phil since before they even had a proper conversation. They have practically everything in common. They like the same TV shows, movies and video games. They both even share a small passion for cooking –because nothing is better than a home cooked meal that actually tastes enjoyable instead of partially edible- they both fit together like they've known each other their whole lives.

So when the morning comes for Dan to get on the train back home, he feels shattered. Phil must feel it too, because his usual cheery persona is replaced with small sad smiles and lingering touches; almost as if he's afraid Dan will disappear before his eyes.

They spend all morning lying in bed, trying to deny the inevitable. Dan's not initially sure where the week went. It's all mashed up in a blur of Phil laughing and smiling and pouting and kissing that Dan doesn't even begin to comprehend how time seemed to just vanish.

He tries to pretend he isn't sad as they walk to the train station, but there are tears threatening to fall from his eyes no matter how hard he tries to blink them away.

"So, I guess this is goodbye then." Dan says. He looks at the ground. Phil drops his hand and Dan instantly misses the warmth. It makes the reality of the situation that much colder. He doesn't want to leave Phil, because this has been the best weekend of Dan's life, and it's coming to a close all too quickly.

"We call each other way too often to ever say goodbye." Phil jokes, it's more true than funny. "I wish you could stay longer."

"Me too." Dan says, and it's true. He never wants to leave; he doesn't want to go back to school and he doesn't want to get on the god damn train that increases the distance between him and Phil at an antagonizing slow pace.

"It's okay though." Phil mumbles and Dan's taken back slightly, he doesn't think anything about this situation is okay. "You're going to come back soon; you're going to come back a lot. In fact we're going to spend so much time together that you're going to get so ridiculously sick of me that the four hour train ride won't seem long enough."

Dan nods; he can't say anything, because if he does he's probably going to cry.

Phil pulls him into a hug, and it's like they've come full circle from when Dan first arrived, except this time as Phil pulls away he leans in and kisses Dan so passionately that Dan almost forgets where he's standing.

"See you soon yeah?" Phil adds, his voice is a little raw with emotion.

"Yeah, see you later." Dan replies and presses his lips against Phil's once more, before picking up his duffle bag and stepping onto the train.

As the train leaves from the station all Dan can think about is Phil.

Phil's the best thing in Dan's life, and once again, he's a million miles away.

**xx**

It's late at night and not long after their usual Skype call that Dan can't shake Phil from his head. All he thinks about is Phil, how his skinny jeans fit him perfectly, how his top rides up when he lies on the bed and how his glasses manage to make him look so sexy it should probably be considered illegal.

Dan makes his way to bed, lying down and lets out a long breath, running his hand over the front of his PJ bottoms. He presses his palm against his cock and groans as he pictures Phil, kissing him messily, tongues entwining. He slides his hands under the waist band of his pants, gliding his hand over his shaft.

He chocks out a moan as he pretends it Phil's hand. That it's Phil stroking his shaft and rubbing his thumb over the head of his cock. Dan bites his lip, arching his back into the sensation. He concentrates on the feeling of _Phil._

He focuses on his gorgeous blue eyes and his silky black hair and the way he rubs his thumb across Dan's hand when he holds it; except this time his running his thumb across every piece of skin on Dan's body.

Dan stokes himself harder, loosing himself to the sensation of his own body.

He lets out a shaky laugh as he comes. All he really wants is Phil.

**xx**

The first time Dan says "I love you" isn't exactly on purpose. He's spent all afternoon on the phone to Phil, because he's computer finally carked it, so Skype hadn't really been an option for a few days.

It's an afterthought; he says it so naturally that he doesn't even realize what he's done until silence fills the line and Phil lets out a strangled breath.

"You...are you serious?" Phil asks, his voice is soft and Dan swallows, he's not sure what to say. He knows that he loves Phil. Dan's not exactly sure when it happened, it just sort of did. He loves Phil more then he'll probable love anyone.

"Um, well, yeah." Dan replies, he's nervous and his face is turning a deeper shade of red then he thought was previously possible.

There's another silence and Dan sort of wants to melt into the floor.

"You don't sound sure." Phil replies after a while and Dan lets out a small groan. "You don't have you say it because-"

"I love you, Phillip Michael Lester." Dan says. "A fucking _lot_."

Dan can practically hear Phil's grin through the phone line, affection lacing every word. "I love you too, idiot."

**xx**

The knock on Phil's door is unexpected. Surprise is written all over his face as Dan looks at him through the door way and it just makes Dan's smile that much brighter.

"Dan?" Phil splutters; his eyes wide like he can't believe the situation in front of him. "What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?" Dan asks, tilting his head in the general direction behind Phil.

"Uh, yeah. Of course you can."

Phil steps back and holds the door as Dan walks through the familiar passage way and into the lounge. He sits himself down, leaving enough room for Phil to settle down next to him. There's a steaming cup of tea sitting on the coffee table, and a bowl of now slightly soggy cereal next to Phil's laptop. Dan should probably feel a little guilty about interrupting Phil's editing and his breakfast, but he can't bring himself to care. Phil's still looking a little shell shocked.

"Is everything okay?" Phil questions, he looks torn between excited and nervous.

Dan thinks it's kind of cute that Phil's worried about him. "I got in, Phil."

Phil frowns slightly, confused. "Got into...what?"

"Manchester University. They accepted me, Phil. I'm going to study law here...in Manchester."

Phil's body goes rigid, his gaze so intense that Dan thinks he might melt.

"You're moving here. To Manchester. You're not staying in Reading?"

Dan shakes his head. "I'm going to live here, in Manchester, not Reading."

Phil breath gets caught in his throat, and suddenly his body is pressed against Dan's, pushing him back into the couch; his lips pressing against Dans in a hurried passion.

It takes all but two seconds for Dan to respond, twisting his hands into Phil's ebony locks, a small moan falling from his lips. He feels Phil run his hands down his chest, locking onto his hips.

Phil pulls away for a second, his bright blue eyes are slightly darker the usual, his lips are red and bruised and _god damn it __that's fucking sexy._

Dan sucks in a sharp breath as he feels Phil's lips against his neck, nipping and sucking at the skin. He tilts his head back, allowing for better access and groans as he feels Phil suck on one spot in particular.

"Jesus Christ." Dan moans, his hips thrusting against Phil's. He pulls Phil's lips off his neck and clashes them against his own, messily entwining their tongues in a heated kiss.

Dan's back arches as he feels Phil run his hands down his chest and press his palm flat against the front of Dan's jeans. He tugs on them, pulling his jeans and boxers down in on swift movement, Phil's hand wrapping around his shaft. Dan lets out a whimper as Phil pulls his mouth away and move downwards, kissing a small trail on his inner thigh.

"Oh shit, Phil!"

Phil moves forward, flicking his tongue over Dan's tip before taking the head of Dan's cock into his mouth. He bobs his head, lips wet and warm, mouth tight around Dan, tongue swirling at the tip occasionally.

Dan thrusts his hips, heavy pants filling the room. He winds his hands in Phil's hair, tugging slightly. Dan head falls back onto the couch cushions, moans falling from his lips.

The pressure in his stomach rises and Dan lets out a hasty "Phil!" pulling at his hair in warning. It only takes two more strokes before Dan's chocking out his name, orgasm spreading though him. Phil rides it out, swallowing his come and continuing his previous actions over Dan.

Dan looks down at him through hooded eyes, tugging Phil upward once his caught his breath. His hands slip under Phil's waistband and wrap around his erection, smearing the pre-come over his shaft.

"Ugh, Dan." Phil groans, breathing out heavily, his hips jerking into Dans touch. He continues to gasp out Dan's name, mouth open and closing as his breath hitches. Dan kisses down Phil's neck before moving back to Phil's mouth, sucking on his bottom lip, his hand moving and twisting as Phil wriggles beneath him.

"Your fucking hot." Dan murmurs between kisses, pumping Phil quicker than before. Dan doesn't think he's seen anything more perfect then Phil withering on top of him.

Phil gasps, shuddering as he comes. His moans are breathless and Dan just kisses him, catching the uneven breaths between his lips as he jerks him through it.

Phil pants heavily against Dan's shoulder, his head dipping to rest on his collar bone, placing small kisses.

Dan lets out a breathless chuckle. "I guess coming round to tell you was the right thing to do."

Phil leans up and plants another small kiss on Dan's lips, a small smirk tugging the corners of his mouth. "Yeah, well, with a reaction like mine you didn't really have another option, did you?"

Dan shakes his head, fingers tracing circles over the soft skin on Phil's back. "If that's your reaction to me moving here, I'm looking forward to only living 20 minutes away."

Phil lets out a small groan, because Dan's no longer a train ride away and he plans in using that to his advantage.

**xx**

The university dorm Dan has might as well not exist. There wasn't a day that went by where Dan didn't end up at Phil's apartment. Dan doesn't even go to his dorm between Friday and Monday morning. Phil's apartment was more of a home then Dan's university would ever be.

"Dan?" Phil asks, he's sitting on the couch legs hanging of the end of the couch, back against Dan.

"Yeah?" Dan's only half concentrating, he's more focused on winning at Mario then the conversation. Phil traces his fingers over Dan's thigh, playing with the hem of his shorts.

"Phil." Dan groans. "If this is a ploy to make me lose, I'm taking sex off the table for a week."

"Only a week?" Phil laughs, he's more then used to Dans –empty- threats. "A whole week, not like, half a day this time?"

Dan glares at him out of the corner of his eye. "Either that or I won't let you-"

"I want you to move in."

Phil says it so suddenly that it causes Dan's character to run into a wall.

"Really?" Dan asks, his full attention now directed at Phil.

Phil continues to fiddle with the edge of Dan's shorts, looking across at Dan fully. "Well, I mean you practically live here already, so...why not?"

Dan shifts so Phil's back is fully against his chest and lets his head fall into the crook of Phil's neck, planting a small kiss. "I'd love too."

"That also means you'll have to stop being a giant smooze and pay rent." Phil teases and Dan swats his hand off his thigh, but Phil can feel Dan's smile against his skin.

"Of course there'd be an ulterior motive." Dan retorts, mock anger lacing his voice.

"Mmmhmm. I have to get some sort of compensation right?"

"We both know I'm definitely not any sort of compensation." Dan smirks and leans over to kiss Phil before he can reply, because it's always been that easy.


End file.
